poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon All-Stars Unite/Transcript
This is the transcript for Cartoon All-Stars Unite. (Our story begins in Equestria) Twilight Sparkle: Ah, what a wonderful day. It's nice to not have any villains trying to take over. (Then she heard a strange noise and sees hundreds of Changelings flying over the town) Twilight Sparkle: What the? Queen Chrysalis: (over P.A.) Citizens of Equestria! May I have your attention please! As of right now, I, Queen Chrysalis of the Changelings, and the Syndicate will rule Equestria! (chuckles evilly) But don't worry, I listen to the little ponies. For those of you who don't want my reign, raise your hoof. (Many ponies raised their hooves) Queen Chrysalis: Get them! (The Changelings start capturing ponies and putting them in gooey cocoons. Twilight quickly hides before she is spotted) Twilight Sparkle: It's not likely that Queen Chrysalis has control of Equestria. I can use the magic of friendship to stop her. (Then Milo the dog comes out of a portal) Twilight Sparkle: A dog? We don't have those in Equestria. (Then Milo plays a message from The Mask) The Mask: Hello, Princess Twilight Sparkle. My name is Stanley Ipkiss. But you can call me The Mask. We haven't met but I'm a good guy. Queen Chrysalis has taken over Equestria with the help of the Syndicate and are taking over our worlds. I know you've dealt with Chrysalis before which is why we need your help to defeat her and her Syndicate pals. Follow Milo throw the portal and I'll explain when you get here. Twilight Sparkle: Alright. Spike I want you to stay here and guard the castle and don't let the Changelings in. I'll be back soon. Spike (saluting) Yes ma'am. Twilight Sparkle: (Sighs) Okay Milo. I'm ready. (Twilight Sparkle follows Milo into the portal) (Then all of the theme songs started to play and the title "Cartoon All-Stars Unite" appears on screen) (Twilight arrives in some sort of lair) The Mask: Twilight! I'm so glad you're here. Supergirl: Whoa! An alicorn. The Mask: Of course she's an alicorn. She's a princess from Equestria. Twilight Sparkle: This is the most strangest thing that has happened to me since, well, forever. Bumblebee: Whoa. She can talk? The Mask: Of course she can talk Bumblebee. Where Twilight comes from, all ponies can talk. Twilight, let me tell you something that has been happening. This all started with me making my invention, the Universe Portal Machine, it's a device that allows me to travel through other worlds. My arch enemy, Dr Pretorius, has somehow gained access to my plans and made a copy of my Universe Portal Machine and travel to other worlds to unite all villains to form a Syndicate. He must have a master plan that they can all benefit on. He has armies of Syndicate troopers and took over our worlds. And now they're inventing a device that can destroy our worlds. We gotta stop them. And that's why I invited you all here to help me to stop the Syndicate from ruling our worlds. Now, I know you've each defeated these guys indivitually. But if we can combine our powers we can defeat the Syndicate and save our worlds. Twilight Sparkle: Where should we start? Bumblebee: How about Cybertron? The Mask: Very well. Team to Cybertron! (The Cartoon Veterans made it to Cybertron) Steeljaw: Ah Bumblebee. It's so good to see you again. And I see you have some new friends too. Bumblebee: Steeljaw? Twilight Sparkle: You know this Syndicate Bumblebee? Bumblebee: Steeljaw is a Decepticon, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: A Decepticon, huh? I never battle against one of those before. Bumblebee: The Decepticons were originally formed by Megatron. Supergirl: So what happened to them? They haven't been around since these new guys came in. Bumblebee: Megatron may have disbanded them a long time ago, but Steeljaw decided to reassemble them. Steeljaw: That's correct, Bumblebee. And in case you haven't noticed, I have taken it's planet's energy so that me and the other members of the Syndicate will make a ultimate weapon to destroy your worlds. Also, (shows Bumblebee's team in stasis pods) your friends are unavailable at the moment. All you have to do is join us and I will set them free. Bumblebee: My team! Twilight Sparkle: That's your team, Bee? Bumblebee: Yeah. Every Autobot needs a team to follow his lead. The red bot is Sideswipe, the blue bot is Strongarm, the green bot is Grimlock, the orange bot is Fixit, the bigger orange bot is Drift and those are his Mini-cons, Jetstorm and Slipstream. Twilight Sparkle: Wow. Autobots. I guess they're the ones that won the Great War between you and the Decepticons, right? Bumblebee: Yeah. But after that, Steeljaw, along with many of Cybertron's most wanted Decepticons, broke free from the Alchemor when it crashed. The former members of his gang were Thunderhoof, Underbite, Clampdown, Fracture and his two Airazor and Divebomb. Supergirl: Then, let's stop Steeljaw before he drains every Energon on the planet. Steeljaw: That won't be nessecary. Twilight Sparkle: And why not? (Steeljaw activates the jail cell button and the team fell down) Steeljaw: Good luck getting out! (evil laugh) Twilight Sparkle: Where are we? Bumblebee: We're in Kaon. ???: You got that right. Supergirl: Who's that? (The shadow figure came out to reveal Glowstrike) Bumblebee: Glowstrike! Twilight Sparkle: Is she one of the Decepticon fugitives? Bumblebee: Yes, she is. Glowstrike: I see you've made some new friends. Bumblebee: Indeed, and together we'll get out of this prison. Glowstrike: Just how are you going to do that? Bumblebee: Oh, you'll see. The Mask: I know what you're thinking, Bee. Bumblebee: Indeed I do. (The Cartoon Veterans manage to break out once she's gone) Supergirl: I guess we made it out of that jam. Bumblebee: But we're not out yet. Twilight Sparkle: What is this place, Bee? Bumblebee: Iacon. The Autobots' home base. The Mask: Interesting. Twilight Sparkle: This technology is amazing. Bumblebee: I know. Most of it was designed by our medic Ratchet. Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe it. Supergirl: This is awesome. Twilight Sparkle: I just wish I could study this tech more. Bumblebee: There's no time. We have to stop Steeljaw from stealing Cybertron's Energon. The Mask: Right. Bumblebee: I think I might be able to use my ground bridge to get to the Energon harvesters Steeljaw's using. The Mask: Then we'd better get a move on. (Bumblebee activates the ground bridge and he and his friends head to Steeljaw's castle) Steeljaw: Ah, you came back. Bumblebee: Indeed we have. And your Energon Harvesters are down and out, Steeljaw. Get ready for payback! Steeljaw: You underestimate me, Bumblebee. With the help of the Syndicate, I will have them up and running again. And we've already harnessed enough Energon for our device. Twilight Sparkle: 'Our device'? The Syndicate is building something? Supergirl: No wonder. The Mask: That's it. This is the device I told you about. Bumblebee: Enough about that. Let's get this party started. Twilight Sparkle: Then, let's head to Equestria to stop Queen Chrysalis from taking all the ponies. (Twilight Sparkle, Supergirl, Bumblebee and The Mask head to the portal to Equestria) Twilight Sparkle: Holly sweet Celestia! Look at this mess! The Mask: What happened? Twilight Sparkle: The Changelings must have created some sort of fortress while I was gone. Supergirl: No kidding. The Mask: We gotta stop her from taking Equestrian Magic. Twilight Sparkle: And the best way to do that is to find Princess Celestia. Bumblebee: Right. Let's go. (Soon, the team made it to Canterlot) Princess Celestia: Twilight, there is a matter of urgency we need to discuss. Twilight Sparkle: I believe this has something to do with the Changelings and Queen Chrysalis. I think this involves her stealing magic for the device the Syndicate is building. Bumblebee: I believe so. Princess Celestia: If it is magic that Chrysalis wants, she'll have no choice to face the wrath of Friendship's magic. Supergirl: Friendship's magic? What's that? Princess Celestia: Twilight and her friends once used it to defeat Nightmare Moon and turn her back into my sister, Princess Luna. Bumblebee: Wow! The Mask: Interesting. Princess Celestia: She has used it multiple times even in the human realm. Bumblebee: Awesome. Supergirl: Super! Twilight Sparkle: You guys should really try it sometime. Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Connor Lacey